


They didn't know what moved her

by violetblonde



Category: Casino (1995)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, casino - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetblonde/pseuds/violetblonde
Summary: Ginger, hell even the name itself is a warning about what kind of woman she was. Have you ever met a school teacher named Ginger? That wasn’t her real name of course no more than mine was Ace but Geraldine McKenna didn’t sound quite as glamourous.
Relationships: Sam "Ace" Rothstein/Ginger McKenna
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	They didn't know what moved her

They didn’t know what moved her

Ginger, hell even the name itself is a warning about what kind of woman she was. Have you ever met a school teacher named Ginger? That wasn’t her real name of course no more than mine was Ace but Geraldine McKenna didn’t sound quite as glamourous. She was born for a place like Las Vegas. I had to buy her a gold diamond encrusted broach to even get her to stop pretending she didn’t know my name or what I did. Back when I was still vying for her full and undivided attention so she’d stop treating me like one of her other Johns. Maybe thats what attracted me to her in the first place. Ginger loved money and was long aquatinted with using her looks, charm and even body to get what she wanted. When I first saw her on the casino monitor camera, fingering lilac chips off the winnings of some fat rich fuck whose dice she’d be kissing all night. The scene she caused throwing the winnings in the air like that. I was in love at first site and I never wanted someone so bad. She had the hustle down so cold and she took care of everybody around her. I was aware of her side hustles the pills, the sex, and the games she played to stay on top. Ginger wasn’t a fool she knew she was not 21 years old anymore in a city of sin that eats youth alive. Her showgirl days were about to be over with the importing of barely legal girls from Europe and the tough competition all around. I knew she had her eyes on some 25 year old playboy trust fund cokehead who’s father owned the Tropacana. That prick showered her in gifts and comped suits with strawberries and champagne thanks to daddy’s money, Ginger had that effect on men. I’d seen him around, a tall decently dressed pretty boy with girls on his arm the kid was soft. I don’t think Ginger cared about the other women she had her eyes one the prize. It wasn’t until pretty boys mommy got wind of the whole thing and put a stop to it. I can’t say I was surprised as soon as her boy toys parents threatened to close the purse strings he ended things with Ginger.  
I wanted her to be mine and girls like that don’t come cheap. She needed more than candle lit dinners at top restaurant’s to keep her attention. I was approaching 43 years old and I wanted a family. I thought I could buy her love and if I treated her better than anyone else she would come around. People loved her and I loved to watch her work a room, all eyes followed her reacted to her. That graceful dancers form her golden hair and designer clothing, she was the whole package. She tried to be honest with me that she wasn’t in love and I knew from her hollowed kisses that this work to her. If I’m honest the challenge turned me on, I mean who was this broad to treat me like an option. No one in Nevada spent as much money as I do on my clothes. I have 300 custom hand tailored and imported suits in every color. Linen trousers and silk for summer. Everything I did was immaculate but she was the missing piece. Walking arm in arm though the casino we were like royalty. The penthouse view sparkled behind us and we lounged on a leather couch and I asked her to marry me. There was no grand gesture on bended knee. I brushed ash off my silk robe as she struggled to find the words to reject me, fidgeting with her drink. I fucked her before we had this conversation, my hand fisted in her long hair, my mouth on hers, I was inside her and yet I knew she wasn’t there. She did everything right to make me feel like I was the only one in that moment. She sighed and moaned and moved her body against mine. She was a good fucking actress. She even laid there after and kissed me stroked my arm and waited an acceptable amount of time before yawning and moving to shower. While she tried to find the words to let me down slowly I decided to go in for the kill. I reminded her of her age at 33 years old she was still a knockout but I knew she was looking for an end game. I mentioned mutual respect she even seemed relieved that I wasn’t looking for hearts and flowers romance from her.  
I needed her to seal the deal with a baby, I couldn’t risk her running off after the wedding. She had blanched at the idea in the beginning but I won her over with luxuries and stability. I undressed carefully hanging my suit up and changing into my monogrammed silken pajamas and smoking jacket. Ginger was seated on the same couch I proposed to her I could see she was visibly tense earlier she had picked at her dinner. She was on her fourth martini and still dressed. I walked over silent in velvet slippers and traced the skin on her arm. She flinched and for a second I almost saw her true emotions flash in those blue eyes gilded with glittery copper powder and lined in black. She fixed her mask by fluttering her eyes a few times attempting coyness. To cover up her nerves she purred a greeting at me saying I startled her. I slid next to her and kissed her my hands moving over her body. She did her best to relax to yield and kissed me back slipping her tongue into my mouth. I found the zipper of her beaded dress and dragged it down her back. I kissed her exposed skin while she held onto my other arm. “L-lets go to the bedroom Sam” she faltered trying to keep her voice seductive she wanted to buy time. She was no blushing virgin being a working girl but the thought of being tied down scared her I could tell. I let her take my hand and lead me like a child to the master suite giant glass corner windows that reflected the neon lights of Sin City washed over us. Ginger pushed me down on the edge of the bed not bothering with the lights. This was her way of trying to maintain control. I allowed it, sure I could have flipped her over held her down and fucked her like the other Johns did and she would have probably pretended to enjoy it like she did when she was still being pimped by Lester Diamond. But I loved her and I wanted her to see that I was different. She didn’t bother to get naked just hitched her dress over her thighs as she straddled me like a true professional. I'll admit this move bothered me I had wanted this to be romantic, I bought her negligees and feathered robes hung neatly still untouched in the closet. I couldn’t clearly see her face in the dark room as she moved above me. Her long lacquered nails dragged over my skin as she slid my pants off and took me already hardening in her palm while she leaned down and kissed me. I continued to let her control the moment as she rode me. Her long hair thrown back as she arched her body while her hands balled in the shoulders of my robe that she didn’t bother to remove. I could tell by her break neck pace that she wanted this to be over. I held her hips through the course beads of her dress bunched around her middle and came deep inside her. I loved Amy our daughter born nine months to the day after that night in the penthouse suite. Ginger didn’t want a baby but as long as we had a nanny she was involved enough in our daughters upbringing. I knew the wedding was hard on Ginger she didn’t want a traditional dress I don’t think she even wanted the reception. It didn’t matter how expensive the party was or the cream of the Nevada crop that attended. I knew she was upset after noticing she had disappeared for over half an hour. I found her seated in a corner outside the ballrooms crying on the phone drink in hand empty martini glasses littered dressing table. She was trying to keep her voicer low but there was a pleading tone I’ve never heard from her. I was mesmerized seeing her so vulnerable she seemed so small and young in that moment. As I drew closer she saw me in the mirror her tone and demeanor immediately changed as she hurried to end the conversation doing her best to sound businesslike. Ginger straightened her back denying that she’d been crying as she wiped her eyes with a trembling hand and I wanted to believe that she was really ending that chapter of her life. I knew of her old pimp Lester who groomed her as a teen, who was the low life that had her heart. It enraged me that this beautiful strong woman in front of me, mother of my kid, my wife had feelings for a two bit loser like that. She’d jumped up and down like almost like a child when I brought her to our new home while she skipped through the walk in closet admiring the clothes I’d bought for her and her things collected from her apartment. I draped a new chinchilla coat over her shoulders and wrapped my arms around her.“No ones ever been so nice to me” she told me almost tearfully and kissed me tenderly, I could make her feel safe I could make her love me. I knew what moved her I thought as we cuddled in bed and she admired the jewelry I gifted her trying various baubles on. We were almost happy and I put my faith in trust in her when I gave her the only key and access to a million dollars in cash my ransom money and jewels. 

With Nicky running wild and bring more and more heat on me things began to unravel. The useless shit kicker nephew of some dried up cowboy Nevada politician caused me a lot of grief and brought the gaming board down on me. I was losing control of the casino, Nicky, and Ginger. I had to be constantly vigilant of the people around me. When Ginger offhandedly asked me for $25,000 cash one morning while puttering around the kitchen I knew by the stab of pain in my ulcer that she was up to her old ways. The fucking around on her part I could forgive as long as it was harmless, the younger handsome underlings of the pit bosses were aways enamored with her and she encouraged the attention. We both fucked around and did what we needed to do. I wasn’t innocent and had flings with showgirls and cocktail waitresses all the whole pining for my wife. It was pettiness between us. I purposely left receipts from expensive gifts I bought my mistresses in my coat pockets and demand she take my clothes to the cleaners knowing full well she'd find it. It was an unhealthy power struggle between us. The sex itself didn't bother her it was the money I spent on the other women she resented. I had her followed to the bank and after to a greasy diner attached to a no tell motel, I knew then who she was meeting. I felt white hot anger in the pit of my stomach. Seeing the genuine smile on her face while she slipped into a dingy booth sliding a bulging Tangiers envelope across the table to her tacky old pimp. The audacity of the both of them to think they could get one over on me. What the fuck was my wife doing in a place like this with cracked leather seats and plastic carnations on the table? The Ginger I knew would sneer at a man like this in a place like this. I hated how relaxed she was with him how much she let her guard down. I sat next to her and introduced myself offering that fuck up more money. I could feel Ginger stiffen next to me and lower her head. The coward Lester made a hasty exit from the diner. “Fuck him, huh take him for all he’s worth” I hissed in her ear “is that right Ginger is that what he said?” “Did he tell you to call it off?” “Did he say he would be there and marry you?” I said in a harsh whisper while reminding her that she promised she was done with him all the while she kept her eye lowered and said "no he didn't" softly. Ginger wailed and screamed as I had Lester beaten in the parking lot in front of her while dragging her to the car. She tried to take all the blame and cried that it wasn’t his fault defending that fuck in ways she never would for me. Her drinking increased tenfold after that and she began crying on Nicky’s shoulder. She sobbed for days in bed after that pilled up and drunk. I was drinking mylatna like water for my stomach ulcer and she even emptied the contents of my emergency bottle of pain meds in under a week, I barely took half of one of those when I was in extreme pain. I was already late for a meeting at this point and my stomach ached. I had enough of her sulking, I bit down hard on the gold cigarette holder clenched between my teeth as I took a heavy drag eying Ginger in the bedroom. She rolled around tangled in the white satin sheets dressed in a long gray silk nightshirt that rode up exposing her blue panty, she said that she hated me that she didn’t take my stupid pills. She gasped in between cries that I didn’t have to hurt him mumbling insults at me, nonsense about me being a triple Gemini and my lack of duality accusing me of being a snake. Her blonde curls smeared across her tear stained face as she tried to sit up exclaiming that I can’t make her stop caring about people, she was so beautiful. I wanted to comfort her to find a way to make her understand, sighing exhaled smoke as I crushed my cigarette out on the marble ashtray next to the bed. I could smell the booze on her breath as I told her gentling my voice to get ahold of herself. I tried to be understanding and patient as I cradled her head between my hands. She flinched at my touch and struggled to meet my gaze while she attempted to shake me off throwing sloppy kitten weak punches at my upper arms. “I hate you” Ginger slurred. I suggested a discreet rehabilitation program for her drinking that was anonymous and assured her no one would know. That seemed to set her off she screeched that I only cared about image and not about her. I had done everything to make her love me. She scrunched her eyes closed and whispered “oh god” over and over like a prayer, fists that she previously beat against me now balled in my suit jacket. My suit would be winkled now anyway and in that moment something changed in me. I laid her on her back as she cried softly hands slipping from my jacket until I pushed her panties to the side with one hand, my thumb circling her clit. I caressed that fucking playboy pin up landing strip shape she waxed her pubic hair in while my other fingers unfurling against her folds. My heavy ring embossed with my initials pressed into her pink pussy, S.R. I should fucking brand her since she seems to forget she’s Mrs. Rothstein I thought distractedly. She snapped her blood shot blue eyes open and cried harder I heard her whisper “no Ace” and “Ace please” as I dragged her panties off. She was fucking everyone but me I thought darkly and I may as well get mine. Ginger made a move to shove me away from her to kick me but days without proper food and the drugs she was spent. I easily held her limp arms to the bed above her head and watched the way her pale lips trembled and tears fell from tightly shut eyes. I didn’t bother to undress as I unzipped my tailored trousers spitting in my hand and spreading my saliva on my dick. I teased my swollen prick against her not quite penetrating barely grazing her quivering body, all the while watching her face. She never stopped crying but she tried to stifle her sobs and while she may have hated me her body responded to my touch. I felt her become wet and she cried harder as I rubbed myself painfully slow again her clit. Her hips began to hump me and I was sliding against her easily now. Her breathing began to quicken and her legs trembled I took her roughy. “Nng uhhg” she choked out as I fucked her releasing her arms and to flip her on her stomach and drag her to her knees. I shoved her face into the pillow to muffle her cries while I mounted her my other hand forcing her back lower to take my full length. I jerked her head back from the pillow in times with my thrusts while she tried to screamI came so hard I felt lightheaded. Ginger collapsed trembling on her stomach and tried to move away from me whimpering while she clawed at the sheet to cover herself while she curled into a ball. I stood up panting and stared down at her pathetic form. I’d never before treated her like a prostitute and I felt a pang of guilt. I leaned down pressing my face against the side of hers and taking her hand in mine causing her to flinch once more. “I just want you to try” I whispered my head still resting against hers and she nodded slowly in understanding. I’d seen too many good looking women in this town ruin their looks with drink and I’d be damned if my wife was one of them. After that she unraveled and roamed the house drunk and heavily sedated stumbling and shaking me off any time I tried to approach her but at least she was dressed and out of bed. I had so many other thing I needed to worry about with Nicky and the board of gaming investigation. She tearfully begged me to go to a sit down with a lawyer and asked for a divorce. She tried to turn on the tears for the uncomfortable lawyer saying that it’s not woking out between us and that she wanted her jewelry from the bank. I flat-out refused she was still the mother of my child and I knew in her state she’d piss the money away with her pimp Lester. She tearfully reminded me that if it didn't workout between us she could pack her things and leave. I remind her that I could take full custody of Amy and told the lawyer Ginger is unfit to parent and unwell while she sobbed. 

After the trip to the lawyers office Ginger’s water-work theatrics continued until she asked to take Amy to Beverly Hills in California for the weekend to shop. I was exhausted at this point I thought a weekend away would do her some good. She promised to check in every few hours and booked a suite at the Beverly Hills Hilton. After not hearing for her for hours I called the hotel and was told that Mr. and Mrs.Rothstein had already checked out. My blood boiled that bitch and she had Amy. I called the head of the family back home for help, there is one thing the old school Italians don’t play with and thats family. They promised to make calls and were able to locate Ginger to a motel in a seedier part of Los Angeles and got me a phone number. I just wanted Amy back at this point, Ginger be damned. I couldn’t save her anymore than I could buy her. She should have gone for the money, it should have be enough to be someone for once. I couldn’t understand it. As I watched Ginger trying her hardest not to stumble down the steps of the private Tangiers plane clutching Amy’s hand I felt sick. But I didn’t want this to be any more traumatic for Amy so I held my tongue. Amy ran into my arms with an excited exclamation of “daddy!” she was exhausted and fell asleep in the car. I had my daughter put to bed and asked the maid to stay late. I needed to talk to Ginger so we went to dinner. That cocksucker got $25,000 of my money. Ginger tried to play it off saying she bought him clothes and a watch but I knew better. I pay double for my suits and I can’t get them in three days time. And the fucking watch she kept bringing up. Lester didn’t have the class or taste for real refinery I knew by how jittery and wide her eyes were that she was loaded. They blew it on drugs while she had my child that fucking junkie bitch I seethed. It seemed they wanted to make a break for Europe but after bickering and the stress of having Amy along Ginger got cold feet. I was trying to be civil but I threatened her all of my anger and frustration spilled out in that moment. I threatened to kill both of them if she ever touched Amy again. I’m sure he fucked her as well while they had a good time on money. She was afraid and her hand trembled around her cigarette as she got up from the table to leave. Later that night I slipped into a fitful sleep and awoke alone in bed, I heard Ginger trying her best to keep her voice down on the phone in the lounge but she was so worked her voice kept cracking. She was saying she wanted me dead as I grabbed the phone from her and I could see she was still scared of me as she lunged to slap me slipping on her long black robe, “Yes!” “I fucking hate you” she screamed while still trying to hit me. I easily knocked her off her feet grabbing her arms and dragged her through our million dollar home as she screeched and thrashed, “come with me now” I yelled. As I threw her against the mirrored wall of our walk in closet and launched an empty duffel bag at her feet. I was half tempted to throw her to the ground slap her, rip her clothes off and fuck some sense into her but she disgusted me in that moment.“You never fucking loved me!” I howled at her yanking random pieces of clothing off the hangers and throwing them at her while she demanded money. “I need eyes in the fucking back of my head you bitch, you were never straight with me” I continued shouting stalking past her deeper into the closet. Ginger began trying to throw shoes at me screaming that I treat her like a dog and how could she ever love me. At least a bitch is loyal I thought ruefully as I got bundles of cash out of a shoe box while she continued shouting. “Greedy fucking bitch” I hissed clutching the cash in my firsts, shouldering her aside stuffing the cash into her duffle bag as she hit me, “It’ll last you two fucking days you junkie” I yelled as I zipped the bag. Ginger yanked a white fur coat from the hanger and demand her money from the bank first thing in the morning. I wanted her gone from my life she was poison. I followed her to the front door while she turned back for Amy and thats when I almost lost it I called her a junkie once more and whore while I grabbed her and threw her out along with the bag telling her lawyer to send mine a letter. I locked the door as I watched her unsteady figure retreating down the drive way all the while cursing me and heard her car peal out. My stomach ached making sleep impossible while I laid in back to bed watching the casino floor security footage chain smoking. I heard a car approaching and saw the reflection of headlights through the skylight. I heaved a heavy sigh and put my cigarette out. I watched Ginger walk into the bedroom almost shyly and approach the bed dropping the duffle bag by the door. She curled up on the edge facing me and as much as it pained me I still loved her so much, the mother of my child. I reached out a hand to take hers and I felt her relax. I knew if I gave her the money or her jewelry in the bank I’d never see her again. She edged closer to me smelling of smoke and vodka while shedding the heavy coat and kissed me. I’m so tired I thought as she pressed kisses down my face to my neck crawling between my legs. She got under the covers and I didn’t stop her as she pulled my pajama pants and boxers down. Ginger nuzzled her face against my flaccid prick as she tongued my balls, I watched her wearily as I began to harden in her mouth. This was her way of apologizing I hated her so much but I still wanted her. She was enthusiastic with technique as she deep throated me and I made no move to touch her, I felt I was paying for a whore as I shuddered my release and she swallowed it. I don’t know why I thought we could come back from this, maybe because of Amy. I gave her a pager to keep on her at all times I didn’t trust that she wouldn’t try to run off with Amy again. She looked defeated as she stood in the kitchen draped in a red housedress the next morning while avoiding eye contact with me and it was later that day she started fucking Nicky. That week she began staying out late again leaving Amy along and I couldn’t reach her. Goddamn her I mused taking a swing of mylatna and lit a cigarette at the breakfast table as I waited for her to come home. When confronted she said she could back Nicky off but continued fucking him, hell even the feds knew. The straw that broke the camels back was once again Amy, I was calling the house and Ginger wasn’t picking up. I left the casino and headed home while the staff tipped off Nicky. I heard Amy screaming from her bedroom and after breaking down the door I found her bound to the bed with Gingers stockings. I don’t know what the fuck Ginger thought she was doing, but as Amy clung to me I was at my wits end. I just finished calling the babysitter to watch Amy when Nicky called. Of course they are together that fucking slut. She was drunk and smug when I found her at Nicky’s restaurant as I demanded to see that fucking Irish bitch. “Let me go, Sam” she pleaded for her jewelry as I knocked her glass over to grab her arm, “you fucking cunt” I hissed as she kept glancing at Nicky who was watching our tense exchange.That bitch had the balls to tell me I shouldn’t do that and even said she wanted to take Amy as I tried to drag her out of the booth. Ginger ran back to Nicky later that night who was spooked knowing that I was aware of the affair and they were all in danger of being killed. Ginger wanted me dead and asked my friend of 35 years to kill me, the audacity of that bitch. In that moment Nicky saw the absurdity of it all, how he threw it all away for a whore turned housewife. As Ginger tried to hit him he cracked her one square across the face something I could never do and had her thrown out the backdoor. She went home drunk and caused a big enough scene to get her jewelry and the safe box key. I knew without the money and jewelry gone I’d never see her again. The bosses began cleaning house and bodies were dropping around Vegas. I thought because I made money for the ruling mafia families I’d be spared. Ginger was found dead of a drug overdose after hooking up with a biker gang in California. It had taken her all of a few months to burn through the cash and jewelry she was left with around $3,000 in mint coins. After having a private autopsy done on her it was concluded that she was given a hot dose. I should have died in the car bombing outside of a fucking Marie Calendars had it not been for the metal plate underneath my seat and the dynamite put under the passengers side. I barely got out in time and was dragged to safety by good samaritans. It took all of 10 years for us to piss away the only good thing we had in our lives. Las Vegas became Disneyland and gone were the days where dealers knew your drink, your game, and your name. I watched the old casinos get demolished on television while I ran a small gambling junket out of San Diego I could still pick winners and make people money and hey, why fuck up a good thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I apologize for any grammatical errors as English isn't my first language and this was written in a flurry one night. I mixed in some facts from the book Casino: love and honor in Las Legas by Nicholas Pileggi on which the 1995 movie version was loosely based. I couldn't find any fan fiction about the tumultuous but fascinating relationship between Ace and Ginger so I decided to throw my hat in and make one. Any constructive feedback is welcomed. I hope to explore their relationship further in other works if anyone would be interested.


End file.
